


the quickest way to a man's heart is a john wayne film

by iristigerlily



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristigerlily/pseuds/iristigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to see a 'film'. SPN/HP Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the quickest way to a man's heart is a john wayne film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millery138](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=millery138).



> For millery138. Because you mentioned you liked hand-holding in your prompt, but this didn't quite fit with the fic I gave you. So have a bonus!

In the week holiday for Easter, Dean takes him to the nearest Muggle village to watch a ‘film’.

Apparently his Muggle clothing is not appropriate attire, given Dean’s peals of laughter when he appeared wearing them.

He will never understand Muggle clothing and its constant changes, but he’s assured that fluro geometric patterns went out with the ‘boybands’, whatever they were.

Castiel has never seen a film before, being used to images moving in a short sequence of basic movements, such as smiling, waving or scowling as so often seen in the Daily Prophet.

He certainly has never seen one in 3D before and can’t quite get how the glasses work. Dean explains how the signal is blocked in the alternating lens and the brain interprets the resulting image as being three-dimensional and Cas just nods and pretends to understand.

He likes the darkened room and how Dean’s fingers interlace with his during the trailers, though.


End file.
